


A hora mais escura

by littleperlm



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, M/M, POV Oliver (Call Me By Your Name), Sweet/Hot, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleperlm/pseuds/littleperlm
Summary: Essa é a minha primeira one shot, então por favor seja gentil ;)
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman, Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	A hora mais escura

Foi então que empurrei. Sim, lancei a sorte. Enquanto o papel deslizava por debaixo da porta, pensava nas inúmeras possibilidades que poderiam se desenrolar a partir dali, a partir daquela simples palavra. _Meia noite_. Ainda me lembro do cheiro de tinta que se espalhava sobre o papel velho enquanto escrevia, da pulsação acelerada, da vertigem.

O ano era 1986. Minha primeira viagem a um país Mediterrâneo. A Itália era como uma joia de família bem lapidada: antiga e deslumbrante, como se a cultura e o povo determinassem o charme territorial, tão palpável para mim agora quanto na época da mocidade. Aquele mar calmo e azul, que não mudou nada desde que os gregos se estabeleceram por ali. As vielas e _piazzas_ com sua dose proporcional de sujeira e arte, ratos e igrejas, pontes e esgotos.

Era nesse clima histórico e paradisíaco que eu o avistei novamente. Pele alva, cabelos docemente encaracolados. Naquele momento eu ainda não sabia, mas tinha o torso magro e firme. Elio era o tipo de garoto que inquiria com o olhar. Tão penetrantemente suave.

— Seu pai está? Indaguei, colocando as malas no chão.

— Ainda não, disse ele.

— Como você está? Faz tantos anos. Quanto tempo? Seis, sete anos?

— Cinco, respondeu. Ele sempre soube, fingi não saber. A primeira vez que fomos colocados no mesmo recinto, enquanto ele passava uma temporada na casa dos meus pais, em Boston, notei como o menino, com doze anos até então, parecia pousar os olhos no meu rosto sempre que tinha a oportunidade.

Nossos pais eram velhos amigos. Amigos com benefícios, como gostavam de dizer. Benefícios intelectuais. Meu pai, professor universitário, o dele, um renomado historiador da arte renascentista, que diziam, as melhores línguas, ser abençoado pelo próprio Apollo. O garoto, à época, já parecia fascinante, tenho que admitir. No auge da pré-adolescência, reclamava das dores do crescimento, e eu, deixando o alter-ego perpassar, murmurava — Talvez com a dor venha o prazer, não é essa a máxima masoquista?

Um dia antes de sua partida, após almoçarmos, ele me convidou a discutir sobre a brevidade da existência humana. Disse que a vida era breve independentemente se você soubesse vive-la ou não. Era curta. Lembro de pensar que talvez isso fosse uma benção, indagava a mim e a ele se viver repetidamente as mesmas situações ao longo da nossa existência era realmente interessante. Sendo assim, dentro daquele nosso contexto que parecia seguir uma dinâmica própria, mas ainda mergulhada em uma verdadeira imersão filosófica, perguntou-me (hipoteticamente, claro! essas coisas sempre se iniciam com questões hipotéticas) qual seria minha última ação caso eu morresse daqui a cinco minutos. Enquanto pensava no que responder, escavando na minha psiquê respostas aparentemente inteligentes, senti seu braço encostar no meu e permanecer ali, seu corpo irradiava um calor juvenil que eu sempre procurei ignorar, não queria dar vasão a certas sensações. Olhei para o lado, Elio me encarava, como se procurasse algo, permissão, talvez. A atmosfera mudou tão rapidamente quanto um humor bipolar. Ele se inclinou. O tempo parecia suspenso, transitava entre o agora e o nunca.

— Vamos, crianças, ainda temos que separar alguns documentos para enviar a Itália. Ouvi meu pai dizer de dentro da casa. Será se ele tinha visto algo? Enquanto começava a ficar nervoso com a situação, senti o menino se levantar rapidamente e entrar para dentro. Pensei em chamá-lo, mas desisti.

Durante a leitura noturna, feita sobre o conforto da minha cama, me peguei pensado várias vezes no que aconteceu, ou quase aconteceu. Já passava das dez horas. Todos na casa haviam se recolhido logo após o jantar. Era um costume herdado dos meus avós de origem latina. Foi então que ouvi passos do outro lado da porta, como se alguém andasse de um lado para o outro, nervoso. De repente vi um papel deslizar sob ela. Levantei-me e encostei o ouvido no pedaço envernizado de madeira. Eu sabia que era ele. — Elio, sussurrei. Sem resposta. — Elio, novamente o silencio. Abaixei-me e recolhi o papel. _Meia noite?_ O que aquilo significava? Talvez começasse a usar códigos para despistar possíveis interceptores da mensagem caso fosse pego em flagrante rodando a entrada do meu leito a essa hora. O pensamento me divertiu. Ele sabia que eu entenderia. Entendi, mas não apareci.

Elio partiu logo cedo. Ajudei a carregar as bagagens para o carro. Caixas e mais caixas de livros e artigos que seriam levados ao seu pai. Ele não me olhava diretamente nos olhos. Me senti culpado, mas não tinha certeza de nada, por isso resolvi não fazer nada. Pensei nas implicações caso avançasse, refreei-me.

Agora, diante dele novamente, penso que o tempo só colaborou a seu favor. E não digo isso referindo-me a questões de caráter físico, apesar de sua notável beleza, agora mais refinada do que antes, mas, durante o momento que ali se dava, aos dezessete, ele talvez tivesse tido experiências que realmente valeram a pena, quem sabe tido algumas decepções, ninguém passa ileso sobre os acontecimentos adolescentes.

Fitei-o de uma forma que talvez fosse desconfortável. Então, quebrando a pausa discursiva que havia se instalado, perguntou-me — Quer conhecer a casa? — Claro. Ele me mostrou a sala, decorada com um requinte que só alguém especializado na área poderia fazer, peças e mais peças de arte que faziam jus a profissão do chefe da família. Os quartos eram amplos e confortáveis assim como o resto da casa. Finalmente chegamos ao jardim. Aquele era o ápice do passeio, percebi. Senti sua excitação ao explicar a origem de cada planta que ali crescia, como ele. Amei o paralelismo. A sintonia compartilhada do momento.

Os dias foram passando, tão rápidos quanto eu temia que acontecessem. Conheci mais profundamente meu colega de porta. Sim, ficamos novamente lado a lado durante a noite. A parede era uma barreira que eu sentia que iria ser transposta a qualquer momento, por mim ou por ele. Um dia, antes de deitarmos, sentamo-nos na varanda, apreciando a escuridão celeste marcada por pontos brilhantes, algumas grandes, outras tão pequenas que eram imperceptíveis ao olhar, como espirros de tinta branca num painel escuro. Novamente, como sempre fazia quando estávamos sós, explicou-me questões ou curiosidades desconhecidas a maioria. Disse-me que os antigos costumavam acreditar que as estrelas eram furos no céu, pelo qual passavam, murmurou, espíritos de toda a sorte. Ri. Talvez agora presenças estranhas estivessem agindo sobre nós. Olhei para ele. Como um menino com tão pouca idade poderia saber tanto sobre tantas coisas? E tão, tão bonito.

A vida era realmente injusta. Notei naquele instante que seus olhos estavam distantes. Perguntei o que passava pela sua cabeça, no que ele respondeu —Você vai embora semana que vem. Me senti tocado por sua consideração. Então eu disse — Não é como se o mundo acabasse, você tem outros amigos. — Nenhum que realmente importe, retrucou. E de novo, como cinco anos antes, senti a aura do momento mudar. Peguei sua mão, quente e aconchegante como um colo de mãe. Ele me encarou. Dessa vez quem se inclinou fui eu. A sensação de sua boca macia e fina era como uma carícia, seu gosto invadiu meus sentidos. O cheiro que emanava de seu corpo era como a seiva da relva, tão pura e refrescante. Passei as mãos pela sua cintura. Quando dei por mim, Elio estava no meu colo. Recuei. Levantando-se abruptamente, disse, — Preciso entrar.

Rolei sobre a cama naquela noite. Aconteça o que acontecer daqui em diante, nada nunca mais seria o mesmo. O primeiro passo rumo a algo tinha sido dado, refleti. Levantei-me como num sobressalto. Corri até a mala. Peguei minha agenda. Procurei a página vinte quatro. Sim, naquela página que gritava minha atual idade, toquei no fino papel dobrado. Abri-o. Ler aquela palavra foi como entrar em uma máquina do tempo. _Meia Noite?_ Pensei novamente nas implicações de seu conteúdo. Eu havia guardado o papel, não consegui desfazer-me daquele material de recorte retangular, cuja matéria prima, meditei, deve ter saído de um lugar tão natural e límpido quanto ele. Tomei minha decisão. Empunhei a caneta com determinação, e finalmente respondi. _Meia Noite!_ Abri a porta, saindo em direção a sua.


End file.
